Apprendre à être
by Melle Lune
Summary: Je suis ce que l'on appelle communément un enfant de la guerre et ce avant même qu'elle soit à nos portes. Je suis né pour elle, pour représenter ses idéaux. Né pour n'être qu'un objet, l'objet d'un dictateur.


Titre: Apprendre à être

Auteurs : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

Série: Harry Potter

Genre : Shônen-aï, Yaoi,

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaires merci bien^^ et je ne gagne rien excepté vos commentaires.

Merci: à ma Kiki!

Couple: DracoxHarry

Note:

**-Apprendre à être**

Je suis ce que l'on appelle communément un enfant de la guerre et ce avant même qu'elle soit à nos portes. Je suis né pour elle, pour représenter ses idéaux. Né pour n'être qu'un objet, l'objet d'un dictateur. Je n'ai jamais été que ça pour mes parents. Pour les autres je n'étais qu'un double, une poupée sans vie à l'éffigie de mon père. Personne jamais n'a voulu voir ce que j'aurais été. Je ne peux pas dire ce que je suis puisque ce que je suis c'est ce qu'on a fait de moi. Comment lutter? Comment faire quelque chose avant même de pouvoir penser par soi même? Dès que je suis né je n'avais déjà plus aucune chance d'être autre chose que ce que l'on attendait de moi. A cinq ans, j'étais déjà entraîné à ne montrer aucune émotion sur mon visage. Ne devais tenir à rien ni personne excepté ma famille du moins ses principes et surtout obéir à mon chef de famille, mon père.

Je n'ai jamais eu de vie à moi et je me sentais seul. Perdu dans les abîmes de la solitude cet endroit si froid et inextricable. Confus, si confus, je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais ou alors je ne le savais que trop bien...

Je n'étais qu'un enfant, ne le suis-je pas toujours? Toujours à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourra me faire me sentir au chaud quelque part... Mais où est-ce cet endroit tant rêvé? Puis-je un jour espéré l'atteindre avec mes bras trop frêles, ces bras d'enfant...

J'ai vécu sous l'obéissance parentale jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard et j'ai continué encore là-bas. Que pouvais-je vraiment faire d'autre en même temps? Je ne pouvais même pas encore penser tout seul.

La première fois que j'ai rencontré Harry Potter, je ne savais pas trop comment être, je voulais juste avoir quelqu'un avec moi, une chaleur qui manquait tant à mon existence, cette chaleur que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Mais cette rencontre fut un désastre. Je ne savais pas comment aborder les personnes de mon âge et je voulais m'en faire un ami. Dans cette boutique d'habits, il dégageait quelque chose que je n'avais pas, ce quelque chose m'attirait comme un papillon est attiré par le feu. Je voulais m'en approcher et le garder pour moi. Mais j'ai été très maladroit, trop assurément et à notre seconde rencontre il nous a enlevé toute chance d'être amis.

Dès lors, je l'ai haï et ai tout fait pour le blesser. Cette chaleur tant voulue depuis que j'étais enfant, je me la voyais refuser. Intérieurement l'enfant que j'étais et suis toujours pleura toutes les larmes de mon corps à ce moment là, il avait brisé cette lueur d'espoir. Je suis sûr que si je l'avais eu à l'époque tout aurait été différent, j'aurais commencé à changer à ce moment là, au lieu de ça ce fût pire, j'ai continué à m'engouffrer dans les préceptes dictés par mon père en continuant à ne pas penser par moi même. De toute façon on ne m'avait pas appris à le faire. J'ai fait en sorte qu'à chaque fois que l'on me blessait, quiconque le fassait, je lui faisais endosser cette douleur à cet enfant à lunettes. Plus je lui faisais mal et moins j'avais mal. Faire mal pour avoir mal ailleurs c'était le principe que j'employais et qui fonctionnait si bien. Je me sentais un peu moins mal dans cet endroit où je mourais, quoi qu'il fallait être vivant pour mourir ce que je n'étais pas. Le suis-je aujourd'hui... ?

Quand Voldemort est revenu j'ai juste vu la route de ma vie continuer à prendre le chemin voulu par d'autres. Implacable. Quand mon père a été enfermé à Azkaban, c'est à ce moment là qu'il y a eu un léger tournant dans ma vie. Je suis devenu mangemort avec une mission, tuer Albus Dumbledore, chose qui m'a été impossible et pour cause je ne peux pas tuer. Donner la mort m'était impossible, je ne le voulais pas, peut-être était-ce une forme de rébellion contre ce que l'on m'avais appri, une faiblesse dans cette coquille appelée "Malfoy". Ou peut-être que quelqu'un qui ne vit pas mais le voudrais tellement ne pouvait ôter à quelqu'un ce à quoi il aspirait, la vie, sa vie.

Cette année là, j'ai commencé à l'aimer. Puis de plus en plus fort autant que je le haïssais. Je l'aimais presque pour les mêmes raisons que je le haïssais; lui pouvait être lui et ce même s'il avait lui aussi des contraintes mais les chaînes qui l'entouraient n'étaient-elles pas moins fortes que les miennes? J'étais de plus en plus confus tout en comprenant de plus en plus. Me sentant de plus en plus compressé, j'avais envie de crier ce désespoir. J'avais besoin d'aide, tout tournait autour de moi, je ne savais plus où aller. Je n'ai pas compté le nombre de fois ou j'ai crié dans la salle sur demande cette année là. Parfois j'en perdais la voix et le lendemain je n'ouvrais pas la bouche, sentant toute cette douleur se répercuter dans ma gorge.

Peu à peu je me suis mis à rêver, rêver d'un monde sans tout ce que j'avais toujours connu. J'en avais envie, terriblement envie. Une envie mordante, impulsive et primaire, mais les rêves ne sont pas faits pour se réaliser, du moins pas les miens.

En cela ma sixième et septième année fut un vaste brouillard où tout tournait autour de moi dans un monde de confusion perpétuelle. Petit à petit j'eus envie de ne plus être ce Draco Malfoy voulu par mes géniteurs mais quelqu'un d'autre. Ce que j'aurais dû ou pu être sans tout cela, pourtant je n'en étais pas là et je pense toujours ne pas l'être mais j'avais légèrement changé et ce même si c'était infime mais c'était là, un commencement de fissure dans la cage appelée "Malfoy" .

Puis la guerre s'est finie, Harry Potter a battu Voldemort, à ce moment là, j'ai espéré si fort, si fort de pouvoir vivre. Vivre pour moi même juste devenir ce moi que je n'avais pu être. Tout mon corps aspirait à l'être mais non.

C'est là que j'en ai eu la confirmation. Je n'étais qu'un enfant créé pour la guerre. Je suis passé devant la justice sorcière si... "Juste ". Devant ces gens éprouvé spar la guerre en quête d'apaiser le feu de justice qui étreignait leur coeur, leurs colère contre les magnemorts, leur haine qui aveuglait tout. Immonde, voilà ce qu'étaient ces gens. Des personnes aussi immondes que ceux qu'ils osaient dire ennemies. Des ordures qui se permettaient de juger sans impartialité, sans tout prendre en compte. je les ai tellement haïs de ne juste pas chercher à comprendre. Tout fut expédié rapidement, tous les présumés mangemorts, tous les avérés, tous ont été envoyés à Azkaban d'autres ont été directement tués. Beaucoup de personnes qui étaient sous impero sont devenu fous en prison. Moi j'avais ma haine contre eux, peu à peu cette haine a disparu suivie parce une envie constante de mourir après tout je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu alors alors pourquoi ne pas mourir? C'était l'effet que me faisait les détraqueurs en rappelant en plus tous les coups donnés par mon père avant mes cinq ans et ceux pour quand tout n'allait pas dans ce que je faisais, comme finir second aux examens . Mais je crois que plus que les coups c'était juste le fait d'être une coquille vide qui m'était le plus insupportable d'où ces envies de suicide.

Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à le faire, peut-être à cause de ce sentiment, l'amour que j'éprouvais à cet être qui venait devant ma cellule. Ces yeux verts si profonds m'empêchaient de me perdre dans ces idées suicidaire. Il venait me voir, comme pour comprendre, quoi? Je ne le savais pas mais il était là. Et moi qui l'aimait déjà un peu avant d'être enfermé je ne l'en ai aimé que plus.

Ce sont ses yeux qui m'ont fais l'aimer plus encore, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être ce Draco Malfoy que mes parents avaient façonné à leur image mais d'être quelque chose d'autre, une chose en perpétuelle mutation. Je changeais, perdant cette carapace pour commencer à devenir autre chose.

Mais pourquoi venait-il me voir? Il m'avait toujours détesté et je savais que c'était normal mais dans ce cas là pourquoi venir? Ce n'était pas logique. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'était vraiment?

Il venait souvent. Sans dire un mot, juste en étant là à me regarder. J'ai mis longtemps à lui parler, j'ai pensé que mon cerveau dérangé me créait des illusions, que je devenais fou. Et puis je lui ai parlé, lui demandant "pourquoi?". Il m'a longuement regardé, je me suis toujours demandé quelle image je lui renvoyais. Avait-il pitié de moi?

Je serais incapable de répéter ce qu'il m'avais dit ce jour là, je sais juste que ça m'a touché, allégeant mon coeur d'un certain poids. Je crois que j'ai versé mes premières larmes ce jour là. Je me suis caché dans un coin de ma cellule mais Harry m'a dit d'approcher et je l'ai fait le plus près possible de lui. Il a passé ses bras entre les barreaux et m'a enlacé. C'était doux, solide et incroyablement reposant. Juste parfait.

Il est revenu encore plus souvent après ça. Nous parlions, beaucoup plus lui que moi, il m'apprenait sans rien m'imposer juste en m'expliquant ce qu'il pensait et pourquoi. De nombreuse fois je n'étais pas en accord avec lui mais je l'écoutais pour comprendre. Parce que mieux on comprend et plus on a le choix, plus on est libre.

La liberté je l'ai eue après trois ans et demi de prison. J'étais libre et il était là à ma sortie avec un beau sourire aux lèvres. Il m'a pris dans ses bras me serrant contre lui et m'a embrassé les lèvres.

C'est à ce moment là que ça a commencé et depuis ça continue. Avec des haut et des bas, des disputes et des réconciliations car nous avons tout deux nos caractères et même si j'apprends tous les jours à être ce moi qui est aimé de Harry et qui l'aime, j'ai mes opinions et parfois c'est difficile quand l'un comme l'autre nous avons de fort caractère et ce même si je suis plus calme que dans le passé.

Je l'aime et je sais que lui aussi m'aime alors même si parfois c'est difficile même si nos âmes sont emplies de blessure pas toujours bien cicatrisée, nous sommes heureux. Et je continue chaque jour et ce sûrement jusqu'à ma fin d'apprendre à être et ce à ses côtés.

Fin


End file.
